Las mamás siempre lo saben todo
by Positive Young Lady
Summary: No sé se si habrán dado cuenta, pero por mas que uno esconde cosas a las madres, estas siempre encuentran la manera de averiguarlo. Y bueno, para Steve Rogers, su madre no es la excepción. One-shot inspirado en una confesión de "tu secreto"


Los ojos perezosos del rubio se abrieron lentamente encontrándose con el panorama más bello que podía deleitar. Tony se encontraba durmiendo con la boca abierta y con todo el cabello revuelto. Steve rió levemente al ver que una pequeña gota de saliva se deslizaba juguetonamente sobre la barbilla de su novio. Desviando un poco sus ojos del rostro del castaño, tomó su celular para ver cuánto tiempo de calidad les quedaba. Por lo general, su madre viajaba todos los fines de semana para tratarse una leve enfermedad. Siempre era él quien la acompañaba pero un fin de semana cualquiera, ella prefirió ir sola. Abnegado ante la decisión de la mujer, Steve pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para traer a su novio a escondidas. A Tony le encantó la idea, y así fue como empezó su rutina. Apenas llegaba el día viernes, Sarah se despedía de su hijo en el terminal de buses y Tony lo esperaba afuera de la casa para pasar un fin de semana de regaloneos e intensos encuentros. Steve lo tenía todo fríamente calculado.

-Todavía queda algo de tiempo, Steve- escuchó a Tony con la voz adormilada. El castaño le quitó el celular de las manos y se apoyó en el pecho de su novio.

-¿te desperté?

-digamos que fue el hambre el que me despertó.

Sin previo aviso, la mano de Tony se dirigió directamente hacia la entrepierna del rubio y tomándolo por sorpresa apretó su miembro haciendo que este enrojeciera fuertemente.

-¡Tony! –Dijo Steve soltando un jadeo- ¿no te bastó con lo de ayer?

-por supuesto que si- dijo Tony acercándose al odio del rubio, haciendo que los vellos de este se erizaran ante el tibio contacto del aliento del castaño- pero el deseo siempre vuelve.

Los labios de Tony comenzaron a deslizarse por todo el cuello del rubio, mientras que este no hacía más que recibir las atenciones de su novio. Tenía que resistirse, lo más seguro es que si se dejaba llevar, pasarían un buen tiempo sin abandonar la cama. Sin embargo, le estaba costando mucho. Tony lo estaba encendiendo como a una antorcha.

-amor…-dijo Steve tomando las muñecas del castaño, quien lo miró un poco consternado-tenemos que parar.

Tony se entristeció ante la idea e inmediatamente Steve intentó enmendar su error.

-no me malinterpretes- dijo Steve con dulzura- tú sabes que me encanta pasar el tiempo contigo, pero sino paramos dudo mucho que vayamos a la escuela.

-pero podríamos intentar hacerlo rápido- dijo Tony de manera coqueta- anda, piensa que será una buena forma de empezar la semana, ¿no crees?

Steve se mordió los labios ante la propuesta seductora de su novio. Entonces, sin hacerse de rogar más, el rubio se abalanzó hacia el castaño y lo besó con fervor. Los labios hambrientos de Steve besaron con ganas al castaño, quien no hacía más que sonreír ante lo conseguido. Era obvio que no llegarían al colegio, perderse un día de clase no era tan malo en comparación a la sesión de sexo que tendría con su novio. Además, todavía faltaban unas horas para que la madre de Steve pusiera un pie en la casa. Tenían que aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba.

Las manos callosas de Steve se pasearon por las erectas tetillas del castaño, haciendo que Tony se estremeciera ante el contacto. El roce áspero se dirigió lentamente hacia la parte baja del cuerpo de Tony, y en cuanto llegó al miembro, este se mordió los labios al sentir la caliente mano de su novio. Tony se retorció en las sabanas al sentir como poco a poco esas manos fueron sustituidas por la lengua del rubio.

Su novio lo hacía sentir maravilloso.

En medio de la masturbación, la mano desocupada del rubio se dirigió hacia la entrada del castaño, la cual se encontraba dilatada debido al encuentro nocturno de la noche pasada. No necesito mucho tiempo para reemplazar esos dedos por su miembro. Tony sonrió al ver cuán ansioso se encontraba Steve por hacerlo suyo. Él también lo estaba. Nunca tendría suficiente de Steve. Cerró los ojos, preparándose para sentir la gloriosa sensación de placer.

Sin embargo, una voz alertó el íntimo encuentro.

-¿Steve? –se escuchó desde el primer piso de la casa.

Ambos amantes se miraron y frenaron en seco al escuchar la voz de la madre del rubio dentro del hogar.

-cariño, ¿sigues durmiendo?

El deseo y la lujuria parecieron desvanecerse de un momento a otro. Steve se levantó tan rápido de la cama como pudo mientras que Tony se arrastraba en ella para alcanzar la ropa que se encontraba regada por el piso.

-estoy despierto- dijo Steve trato de sonar normal, o al menos eso intentaba- bajo en un momento.

-no es necesario, voy para allá.

Tony se alarmó al igual que Steve y se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

-di algo, no puede verme aquí-dijo Tony susurrando-¿no se suponía que llegaba en tres horas más? ¿Por qué llego tan temprano?

-no lo sé.

Steve, ya podía sentir los pasos de su madre subiendo por la escalera. Miró a Tony, quien se hallaba medio vestido. Tenía que hacer algo para esconderlo de los ojos de su madre. Analizó todos los posibles escondites dentro de su habitación. De pronto, sus ojos se detuvieron en un lugar en específico. Así que de manera veloz, tomó al más bajo del brazo y lo llevó hacia el pequeño armario que se encontraba en la habitación.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –preguntó Tony.

-tengo que esconderte.

-¿y quieres que lo haga en tu closet? Yo no caigo ahí

-por supuesto que caes. Además, ¿tienes una mejor idea? –Susurró el rubio- es eso o debajo de la cama.

-¿estas vestido verdad, Steve?

Sin más opciones, Tony se sumergió en el pequeño closet, siendo recibido por los abrigos de Steve. Mientras que el rubio lo cerró dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Hola mamá- dijo Steve mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa- llegaste temprano.

-Hola cariño- saludó la madre dándole un sonoro beso y lo abrazó- así es, cambie el pasaje de las 10 para uno más temprano.

-ya veo

-pero ni siquiera te has vestido. ¿Acaso ibas a faltar a la escuela?

-no, lo que pasa es que me quede dormido. De hecho, me acabo de despertar

-de eso me doy cuenta, querido- dijo la mujer observando la desordenada cama del chico- parece que tuviste un pleito con las sabanas.

Steve tragó duro. Sin embargo, rápidamente cambio el tema.

-¿ya desayunaste? Podría preparar algo para que vayas al trabajo.

-comamos rápido, para que alcances a ir a la escuela-dijo la mujer hablándole mientras el rubio cerraba lentamente la puerta- quiero mostrarte lo que te regalaron tus primos.

Cuando la pequeña familia se retiró de la habitación, Tony esperó a que pasaran unos cuantos segundos antes de salir del armario. Asomó su cabeza para verificar que el área se encontraba segura. Dándole el visto bueno, salió por completo del escondite. Se vistió tan rápido como pudo y en cuanto estuvo listo, se acercó hacia la ventana de la habitación. Miró hacia abajo analizando la considerable altura desde su ubicación hacia el patio de la casa.

Mientras tanto, Steve se encontraba esperando a que el agua de la tetera hirviera. Las manos le tiritaban a horrores. En eso, Sarah apareció en la pequeña cocina con una caja entre sus manos.

-¿Y eso, mamá?

-cuando iba caminando a casa se me ocurrió la brillante idea de pasar a la panadería que se encuentra cerca. Pensé que rico comerlas para el desayuno.

La mujer abrió la caja mostrándole las apetitosas donas que se encontraban en la caja. Steve podía sentir el dulce olor que emanaba cada una de ellas.

-pero que considerada, aunque tú no eres mucho de comprar cosas dulces- dijo Steve tomando la caja.

-Es que las compré pensando en mi yerno, porque a Tony le gustan ¿verdad?

Eso fue como si un balde de agua fría le cayera en el cuerpo. Steve se quedó como piedra al escuchar la revelación que había hecho su madre. Sarah observó como el rostro de su hijo iba poco a poco adquiriendo el color carmín. Eso la hizo sonreír.

-de hecho, por eso llegué temprano, quería desayunar con él. ¿No llegó el viernes?

Completamente pasmado, Steve no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Hacerse el loco o simplemente decir la verdad? Debía admitir que su madre lo había descubierto, y era sumamente incómodo y revelador. De pronto, el ambiente intranquilo se vio interrumpido por un por estruendo que provino del jardín. Sarah se alarmó al escuchar ese sonoro golpe, mientras que Steve no podía sentirse más aliviado por ello. Internamente le agradeció al gato que se había caído del segundo piso. Sin embargo, esa pequeña tranquilidad no duró mucho, porque lo que había caído del segundo piso estaba lejos de ser un gato.

-¡auch!-escuchó la conocida voz de su novio quejándose.

-¡Tony! –Exclamó Sarah al ver a su yerno en el piso- pero querido, ¿Qué haces ahí botado en el piso?

La mujer ayudó al castaño a levantarse mientras que la mente de Tony trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz para ingeniarse alguna excusa para su suegra. Pero no necesito decir algo, ya que, Sarah lo interrumpió:

-cariño, hay mejores maneras de que bajar de la habitación de Steve. Por ejemplo, las escaleras. Además, pudiste haberte fracturado algo.

Los novios se quedaron mirando mientras poco a poco los rostros de ambos comenzaron a enrojecer. Con la cara llena de risa, Sarah dijo.

-vayan los dos a alistarse para ir a la escuela. En un minuto serviré el té.

La mujer se retiró dejando a ambos novios a solas. Se miraron unos cuantos minutos procesando lo último que había pasado.

Cuando los más jóvenes se encontraban listos para ir a la escuela. Desayunaron junto a la Sarah, quien no parecía estar disgustada en lo absoluto. De hecho, en su rostro se alojaba una tierna sonrisa.

-mamá- dijo Steve mirando el vaso de leche que tenía en frente- ¿Cuándo fue que te diste cuenta?

-hace como un mes querido- dijo la mujer tomando un sorbo del té- un dia estaba llegando a la esquina de la casa cuando te vi salir junto a Tony.

Ruborizados, ambos chicos fueron capaces de mirar a los ojos a Sarah, quien se hallaba feliz de su gran descubrimiento. Era chistoso ver como los rostros de ellos se bañaba en vergüenza.

Lo único que Tony quería era que la tierra se lo tragara.

De pronto, una risa se escuchó. Tony observó a Steve, quien comenzó a reír ante toda esta situación. De hecho, fue tan contagiosa, que tanto Sarah como Tony le siguieron después. Se rieron por unos cuantos segundos, dejando que las carcajadas se apoderaran de sus cuerpos. Steve se secó las lágrimas que aparecieron en sus ojos y miró a su madre quien seguía riendo junto a Tony. Tomó un sorbo de leche pensando en todo esto.

Parece que era cierto lo que decían.

Las mamás sabían todo.

* * *

Hola a todos, ¿como están?

Me alegra el haber escrito algo en este pequeño ratito de oseo, ya que, por la universidad no he podido escribir casi nada. Les comento que en chilito se están celebrando las fiestas patrias (yeiiiiiii, viva el 18!) por lo tanto tendré unas pequeñas vacaciones y por lo mismo me puse a escribir esta pequeña historia. Surgió en base a la imagen que esta en la parte superior, y pensé que seria ideal escribirla en un Stony.

Ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mi, y dentro de esta semana actualizaré mi fic "cuando menos se espera" para las y los que lo leen, lamento mucho no haber actualizado, de verdad lo siento :c

Muchas gracias por leer.

Nos leemos.


End file.
